The present invention presents an alternative design to the vehicle wheel end assembly disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 712,420, filed Mar. 18, 1985 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In the co-pending application it was recognized that one of the important design considerations inherent in a central tire inflation system is the need for a reliable seal in the wheel assembly between rotating and non-rotating members. This design consideration is addressed by the present invention in a manner which requires minimal necessary modifications of the major components, i.e., spindle and hub, of the wheel end.